The Truth, Transformation and Returning
by Miko Guardian Angel
Summary: Kagome learns the truth of her origin and finds the true meaning to love.


Alright everyone lol...I am actually known on here as a different author but...that name was getting old so now I have changed to Miko Guardian Angel anywho I am known for my dragonball z fanfics though I have posted one Inuyasha story that I haven't continued yet. But now I am getting into Inuyasha full blown and I think that I can write a good story...so here it goes flames are accepted though give me your opinion on this please so I can know to either continue this to a sequel after I get done with it.  
  
Warning:  
I do not own Inuyasha in anyway possible if I did I would be rolling around in money....  
  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX  
  
Chapter 1: The Change, Finding out the Truth, The Past  
  
"Mom!!!" Kagome screamed from the bathroom.  
  
Hearing her daughter's scream Reia Higurashi smiled to herself. Finally now I can tell her the truth. Reia thought as she walked from the kitchen to the upstairs bathroom.  
(In the bathroom...)  
Kagome slowly removed her shaking hands from her face of she looked into the mirror again, shock written on her face. Staring back at Kagome wasn't a human face but that of a demon.  
"What's happening to me?" She asked her reflection has she pulled her hair back to see her now elven-like ears.  
  
Knocking on door  
  
"Kagome dear are you alright? Huni please unlock the bathroom door, there's something I must talk to you about." Came Reia's voice on the other side of the door. Kagome looked at the door slowly walking over to it and unlocking the door. Slowly she opened it to come face to face with her mother.  
"Mom...what is happening to me? Why am I a demon?" Kagome asked looking at her mom slightly shaking.  
Reia sighed softly as she looked at her daughter, the change was happening to fast but it was to be expected.  
"Come on Kagome let's go sit in your room...there is something I must tell you." Reia said softly looking away from her daughter as she took Kagome's hand into her's and lead the way to Kagome's room.  
(In Kagome's room...)  
Reia pushed open the door to Kagome's bedroom as she allowed her daughter to enter first.  
"Kagome you might want to sit down for this." Reia told her daughter seriously. Looking at her daughter through soft eyes Reia tried to find the right way to tell her daughter the truth.  
Sitting down on the bed Kagome was being to get angry,"Mom just go ahead and spill it, it can't be has worse as this." Kagome said alittle harshly has she flexed her now claws that were once human finger nails. "I am sorry mom I didn't mean that, but please I want to know the truth." Kagome said alittle more easy as she saw her mother's distress.  
"Kagome, I am so sorry that I didn't tell you this earlier but I was bound not to tell you until your 17th birthday when you came of age. You are not my real daugther, you are my niece." Reia said softly as she looked at Kagome.  
Kagome taken back by what her mother said. "Your my aunt? Not my mother? Then if that is true where is my mother?" Kagome asked slightly as she looked about to cry.  
Reia looked at her niece before continuing. "Your mother died 205yrs. ago when you were one. Your father entrusted you to me so that I could raise you as my own daughter and so that you would be safe. Kagome you are an inu-youkai and the Princess of the Eastern Lands." Reia said as she sat on the bed beside Kagome.  
Kagome looked at her now aunt, shock present on her face. "You mean that Lord Akira is my real father?" She asked having met the Eastern Lord at one point during her journy with Inuyasha and her friends from the feudal era.  
"Yes Kagome, Lord Akira is your father." Reia said softly as she being to stroke Kagome's hair.  
"205yrs. ago in the feudal era a war broke out between the Youkai Lords, the lands were in chaos. Your father, my brother feared for the life of his mate, Lady Iria, and his pups You and your brother Souta. So he sent your mother, your brother and you to the Western Lands to stay with his friends the Lord and Lady of the Land. But it wasn't meant to be a year after living in the Western Lands...Naraku sent troops to the castle while the lord was away. They ended up killing your mother and the lady of the western lands, Maaya. When Lord Inutaishou returned to his castle after hearing of his mate's death...he went into a rage and ending up getting killed in a battle with the dead soliders of Naraku. His son the inu-youkai Prince Sesshoumaru fought his way to regain control of his father's lands and he sent your brother and you to a small village on the outskirts of his lands with his younger step-brother Inuyasha. That's is where I found both you and your brother with the village miko, Lady Midoriko. She told me of your destiny that you were to complete and sent me into the future with you and your brother...masking our youkai power and looks with a concealing spell that was only to be broken when the great evil was purged from the earth. Everyone's knowledge of us was easered minus that other your father's...and the only time they should gain their memories back is when you chose it." Reia looked over at Kagome has she finished the tale.  
Kagome still trying to grasp everything that her now aunt had told her was in a state of shock. Finally swallowing the lump that had build in her throat Kagome turned to look at her aunt. "Can I still call you mother, since your the only mother I have known?" Kagome asked as a lone tear slipped down her cheek.  
Reia smiled softly as she being to cry alittle, "Ofcourse I would be honored if you did, I have raised you as my own I just can't stop thinking of you has my daughter." She said softly has she hugged Kagome close to her.  
Wiping away her tears Reia pulled away from Kagome "Now come on we have to get you ready to return to the feudal era, you must go and meet your father. Do not tell anyone of your true identiy yet." Reia said getting up from the bed and walking over to the door. "When you are ready to come down come to the kitchen I have 2 things to give you before you leave." With that she walked out of the room shutting the door behind her.  
Kagom got up from her bed slowly and walked over to her full length mirror to exam all her new features.  
What she saw shocked her...staring back at her was a beautiful inu-youkai.  
Her hair was now pitch black going down to her knees with acidic green streaks in it, her eyes were outlind with black, and her lips were now more full and also they were black but they had a green line going up through the middle of both lips. 2 green and black streaks where on both of her cheeks. Checking her wrists and ankles she found out that they also had the same streaks has her cheeks. But what shocked her the most was the tail she saw trailing on the floor behind her it was the most beautifuless black tail she had ever saw.Lifting her hair from her forehead Kagome found the black crescent moon adroned with the green star recoginzing it has the sign of the east...Kagome realized the truth behind everything that Reia had told her. Kagome also noticed a few other changes her hearing, sight, and smell was 10x's better. Her height had went to 5'5 to 5'8 and looking down at her chest Kagome let out a sigh, Just great they also had to get bigger. Kagome thought with a sigh has she began to make her way out of her room and downstairs to grab her backpack and to see what her mother/aunt had for her.  
Kagome walked into the kitchen to find her mother/aunt holding a kitana and a black back-pack on the kitchen table.  
"What this?" She asked as she looked at the back-pack.  
Reia smiled softly has she walked over and handed Kagome the kitana, "This Kagome was once your mother's sword, Rose Kali. And that," she said pointing to the back-pack on the table, "Is your new back-pack...I have packed it with kimons since you will be staying in the feudal era more and plus I have packed it with everything else that you will need. Besides wearing such clothing as you are used to is considered to be whorish in the feudal era."  
Kagome fingered the kitana softly as she slashed it around her waist So that's why villagers would stare at me and whisper things. Kagome thought has she went through the back-pack. Finding a black/green kimon Kagome pulled it out to look at it.  
"I think that I will change into this." She said heading to that bathroom.  
When Kagome came back out of the bathroom Reia was there waiting for her with her back-pack, "You look like your mother Kagome, she would have been proud. Here." Reia finished by handing Kagome's back-pack to her.  
"Thank you and well I guess that I should be going now." With that Kagome gave her mother/aunt a hug and left the house.  
Walking to the old well house Kagome took one last look at her house before pulling back the door to the well house. Walking down the steps to the well Kagome sat on the lip of the well going over everything that her mother/aunt had told her.  
"Well I guess being a demon will be cool." With that said Kagome fell back into the well watching has the blue magic of the well took her over and ushered her into the past.


End file.
